Various studies on road accidents provide conclusive evidence that the ejection of an occupant out of an automobile and the protrusion of the occupant's body parts out of the automobile are the major causes of injuries and casualties in road accidents. Generally, in an accident such as a rollover or a collision, the window glasses and windshields of the automobile are shattered. In such a case, there are no barriers that restrain the occupant from being thrown out of the automobile. Further, due to the absence of any barriers, foreign material such as debris may enter the automobile, causing injury to the occupant. In the worst cases, the occupant can be ejected out the automobile due to the impact of the accident, resulting in serious injury and even death.
Various systems exist to prevent the above-mentioned situations. One such system includes a shield that covers the windows of an automobile when the automobile decelerates rapidly. Another system includes a curtain with an inflatable and an uninflatable portion. The inflatable portion covers a significant region of the windows of the automobile during an accident. The uninflatable portion covers the area of the window that is not covered by the inflatable portion. Yet another system includes inflatable airbags at the windows of an automobile. During an accident, the airbags are inflated with gas and cover the windows.
In the light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for a system for preventing the ejection of an occupant and the protrusion of the occupant's body parts from an automobile during an accident. The system should provide a barrier that protects the occupant from the shattered glass pieces and other debris from outside. It should also prevent the airbags from getting damaged by the shattered glass pieces and other debris. Further, it should provide a safe exit route to the occupant after the accident.